Adventures in Housesitting
General Information = Adventures in Housesitting is episode 7B of season 1 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. It originally aired on October 15, 2016. Summary Rudie gets the girls an audition with Twisty T but for a price: the girls must housesit for him. Characters Main *G *Angel *Baby *Love *Music *Rudie Minor *Twisty T *10-220 Plot The girls are rehearsing a new song "I Cry Over You" when G stops them because she heard some distortion on one of the tracks. She wants this song to be perfect. Rudie comes in and mentions she got them an audition with Twisty T, who they reveal is a music producer. They review his profile on a tablet and reveal he is a perfectionist and accepts nothing but the best. As Rudie drives the girls to Twisty T's mansion, he mentions one minor detail: they haven't exactly gotten the audition. Twisty T is at Harajuku Headphone Awards, so Rudie lined it up that if the girls watch his house while he's away, there's a "small" possibility he'll listen to their demo. Rudie messed up again, but the girls mention it's not as bad as other times so they make the most of the situation by heading in. It is then when Rudie tells them the deal is that the house has to be left in the exact same condition as when Twisty T left and they must work together. Once inside, the girls begin rehearsing immediately but Baby has to the use the bathroom, so Angel volunteers to go with her because she wants to explore the mansion. Music, Love, and G stay behind, turning up the bass as loud as possible which vibrates the entire first house and a piece of mosaic falls off. Almost every door Angel and Baby open have some sort of monster on the other side. They wander the hallways, not sure of where they are going and somehow always end up back at the same hallway no matter what direction they go. G attempts to the fix the mosaic, she only makes matters worse when the entire thing collapses. . Angel and Baby manage to find a waterfall, but that only fuels their desperation to use the bathroom. Rudie attempts to fix the mosaic using a jackhammer, but due to the extremely difficult controls, he throws it against the wall, causing a massive hole and busting open the main water line pipe, flooding the entire house. Angel and Baby enter a dark room, nothing can be seen except their eyes. Rudie and the other girls get carried out in a wave of water and Music goes to assess the damage which surpasses Rudie's of "1 to 10". Angel and Baby find a light switch, and turn it on, revealing a stockpile of green jeeps. Love has constructed a robot to help rebuild the house. Angel scouts out a bathroom taking Baby with her. Rudie can't believe that things may actually work out, but Love says there's a 5% margin of error which is not good enough for Rudie's standard. He jumps on the robot and attempts to fix the margin of error. Baby and Angel attempt to enter the bathroom, but the door is locked so they take one of his green jeeps and drive throughout the mansion. The other girls become the target of the reprogrammed robot while the jeep with Angel and Baby crashes into the wall knocking out the robot. G comes up with a plan to reverse the margin of error effectively destroying the robot and everything else within a 1/2 mile radius. The girls jump in the green jeep and fly out of the house. A massive explosion disintegrates the mansion, right as Twisty T comes home to witness it. The girls apologize profusely but he was actually appreciative of the girls efforts; he was going to get it torn down anyway! Back at the lounge, the girls recording their demo for "I Cry Over You", this time G allows them to do the entire song from start to finish, even if it's not perfect, saying they just have to be themselves. Quotes *Music: This is too good. It can't be real. *Rudie: Oh it's real and I'm taking you to his house right now! ---- *Music: Yeah on a scale of Rudie mess ups, this one is not bad. ---- *Baby: I don't know, but if we don't find a bathroom soon I'm going to twinkle all over Twisty T's carpet. ---- *Angel: I'm about to Deja Vu in every direction! Trivia *This is the first time Rudie, second time Music, and third time G have been featured on a title card. *This is the first time HJ5 destroy something valuable to Twisty T. |-| Gallery = Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes